The present invention relates to a rocking reclining chair and a mechanism therefor, and especially to a rocking reclining chair and mechanism which provides increased stability to a user, particularly when the ottoman of the chair is extended, and which provides an increased angle of pitch for the extended ottoman, provides ease of operation, and can be used for many different configurations of upholstery.
Rocking reclining chairs are typically constructed to provide a locking mechanism to prevent rocking of the chair when the chair""s ottoman (also known as leg rest or footrest) is extended. Such locking mechanisms provides stability to the chair, since the user will typically have his or her feet off the floor when the ottoman is in the extended position, and rocking of the chair under these circumstances may result in discomfort to the user. Typical examples of prior art rocking reclining chairs having such rocking mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,745 and 4,601,513.
However, prior art arrangements have not heretofore permitted the extended ottoman to be positioned at an increased pitch (or angle from the horizontal) so as to provide increased comfort for the user, and a need exists for a mechanism for a rocking reclining chair that will provide such an increased pitch for the ottoman. There is also a need for a rocking reclining chair having a locking mechanism that will provide enhanced ease of operation for the user so that the ottoman may be extended and the chair""s position locked without undue effort. In addition, a need exists for a rocking reclining chair having a mechanism that is adaptable for use with many different configurations of upholstery, even if the various upholstery configurations have different balance points or weight characteristics. There is also a need for rocking reclining chair having a mechanism that is biased to prevent undue noise during rocking.
A mechanism for a reclining chair is caused to provide increased pitch, ease of operation, and enhanced comfort for the user, by having a locking linkage to lock the chair against rocking motion when the ottoman of the chair is extended. The locking linkage preferably includes two locking members, each engaging the base of the chair rearward of the locations where the chair""s rocker cams are supported. The mechanism preferably includes a biasing link to bias the locking linkage against undesired movement when the ottoman is retracted.
The principles of the invention will be further discussed with reference to the drawings wherein preferred embodiments are shown. The specifics illustrated in the drawings are intended to exemplify, rather than limit, aspects of the invention as defined in the claims.